Secretly In Love
by BeforeTheStormx
Summary: After Miley Stewart became a big-time movie star, will a twist of fate bring her, and her high school crush back together? NILEY
1. Prolouge

Prologue.

Miley Stewart, 9th grader at the most redneck school in America, but Miley was far from redneck. She loved acting and had a passion for singing. Being the lead role in both middle school plays she did, she was confident in being the lead once again in her first high school play.

Both years, her romantic interest in the plays was Nick Lucas. One of the only boys who enjoyed acting, he also sang and played guitar.

"You SO like him" Miley's friend Lesley said to her as Nick walked by.

"I DO NOT! I barely know Nick anyway. The only time I really talk to him is during plays and stuff Les." Miley told her with an assuring tone.

"You still like him Mi, its obvious. You practically STARE at him with 'no one's looking' but I am ALWAYS looking Miley"

As much as Miley wanted to deny it, she was always in love with Nick. Ever since they first met really. Miley remembered that first rehearsal they had last year, during a romantic scene. She remembers how much she wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't allowed in the middle school. Finally, being the lead role in high school, she'll be able to kiss Nick. But that would only be if she and him got the leads again. Which she knew of course, they would.

While walking, Miley's thoughts about Nick, were interrupted, by the phone call that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Chapter 1! Do you like it? Hate it? I know its short, but it will get longer as the story grows.**

**Miley's PoV**

Its been 2 years since I've been to normal school. 2 years since I've seen Les. 2 years since I've seen him.

**Flashback.**

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I watched Nick Lucas walk by.

"Hi, is this Miley Stewart?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yes, this is, who's this"

"Hi Miley, This is Jennifer McNabb of LA casting. We would like you to come down to LA for a final audition. Can you be here by Wednesday?" She said.

My hand was shaking, My voice was cracking. I was about to cry. That audition tape I did. The one I thought was terrible, the one I thought wouldn't even get looked at, gave me this amazing opportunity to leave high school drama before it even started. To get me out of this normal life.

"Uhm, Yes! Of course! Thank you, Thank you so much! I'll be there!" I screamed into the phone.

"Miles? What is it? What happened?" Lesley asked me.

I stared at her for a moment. No words could come out. "That was the casting lady. She wants me to come down to LA for call backs." I said still in shock.

Since that movie, I have done two more. Dated a couple of my co-stars, became best friends with the people I used to be obsessed with. I can still remember the last day at Tennessee High School. I said goodbye to all my friends, there was tears, laughter, smiles. Some of those friends I have never talked to again. Some of them I rarely talk to. But Lesley is different. I talk to her at least once a week. She keeps me up to date on everything. Like Nick. I remember, she told me about the high school play. He was the lead, and this girl Rachel took my part. Rachel took my kiss. The one chance I had with him. Gone. I remember sitting in my room crying for hours. It wasn't even a big deal. I got the dream. She just got the kiss. I had to keep reminding myself that I got the long end of the stick, and someone new will come along. Someone I was meant to be with.

"Miley!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "It's time to go! You have to read with the boys auditioning for your movie!"

**Nick's PoV**

I hopped of the plane at LAX. I looked at my new surroundings. My brothers behind me, taking it all in as well.

We had come to LA for two reasons. Our band, The Lucas Brothers, the one we had been working on since I was 13, was finally signed. We were going to be a hit, and everyone knew it. And I was going to audition for the love interest in this new movie called Wings. The label told us that since I also had a passion for acting, this would be a good way to help the band. They also said that my co-star is some big star whom they think I will have great on-screen chemistry with anyway.

As we got into our rental car, music immediately started blasting as mom turned the car on. It was Can't be Tamed. I laughed at the fact that Miley Stewart, the girl I used to know, was the first music I heard arriving in LA.

I remember her last day at Tennessee High. Everyone was crying, they were going to miss her. I tried to say goodbye, but she left before I got the chance. That was the last time I saw her. I wondered, if I would ever see her again, other than the big screen. But, maybe, this new life will have our paths cross once again.

"I hope we get to meet Demi Monroe, she's hot. I bet she'll fall in love with me" Joe said.

"Ya, Joe, you keep dreaming that. Try to hit on her, and she'll probably slap you across the face." Kevin said.

As we arrived at our new house, I immediately unpacked some of my things and went straight to bed. I had a huge day ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N if you havent already noticed, Demi Monroe is Demi Lovato. : )**

**Miley's PoV**

I got to the Disney building at around 12 noon. Only 50 guys were auditioning for the part of David. Auditioning people is always fun. Especially when you find the right person, who we all know is totally fit for the part. Every time, the casting directors and I look at each other with that look that says, "That's the guy."

But it's not just if they're fit for the part. We also need to have good on-screen chemistry, and we have to see if we're going to get along on set. I mean, we ARE going to spend about 3 months together, sometimes more.

I remember, while filming the Last Song, the star, Liam Hemsworth and I. and I don't want another Liam as my co-star. That was a mistake.

FlashBack.

_"Liam! Liam where are you? We have a scene to shoot!" I yelled across the lot. Where was he? Liam was always late to set, and he ALWAYS needed his 'personal assistant' with him no matter what._

_"I'm right here Miles!" he yelled back._

_"Don't call me Miles!" I screamed."Only my friends call me that!"_

My name is Charlie Russo, and I'm auditioning for the part of David."

This 'Charlie' guy was all wrong. Everything down to, even his eyes. I didn't like him. And neither did the casting directors. You could tell.

"Thank you, we'll get back to you." One of them said as he left.

About 20 auditions later, I was getting bored. No one was right for this part. I stopped paying much attention. I started picking my nails, and falling a sleep. As I took a sip of my water, I heard a familiar voice come into the room.

"Hi, I'm Nick Lucas, and I'm auditioning for the part of David." I heard him say.

As surprised as I was, I started coughing in the middle of my sip, and spit it all over Nick.

"Oh my gosh! Nick! I'm so sorry!" I said to him.

"Miley! Its great to see you! its okay. Its just water." Nick laughed.

I missed his voice, his hair, his eyes. Seeing him again, was the most amazing thing in the world. I thought I have gotten over Nick. A long time ago. I convinced myself that I wasn't supposed to like him, and that they're were better people in the world that I'm supposed to be with.

"You two know each other?" Jennifer, the casting director asked.

"Yes, actually. We went to school together for a little while." I said and smiled at Nick.

"Oh! That's great!" Jennifer yelled. '' Than you two will have amazing chemistry. I can already feel it!"

Nick and I started reading the scene together, and he was the one. We could all tell. Nick and I had great chemistry, We could all see that.

As I looked him in the eyes, I felt myself falling for Nick Lucas all over again.

Nick's PoV

"How funny is this?" I asked Miley after my audition. "I come into LA yesterday. And the one movie the label asks me to audition for, it's the one with you in it!"

"I know!" she said. "I never thought I would actually ever see you again, Nick." She said to me.

I remember when we used to audition like this together back in middle school. We would look each other right in the eyes, and it was like the world had stopped and we were the only two people alive. Our chemistry was amazing. Too bad it was only acting; Miley and I could have been so much more. But it was always obvious to me, that our relationship would always stay platonic. We would never talk in the hallways, or after school. It seemed like she wasn't even interested in being my friend. I remember I was going to finally face my fears and ask her out. But that was the same day she left, and I didn't want her to feel like the only reason I was asking her was because she was about to become a huge movie star. But at this point, I think that a friendship is just what we need at this point.

"Miley, do you happen to know Demi Monroe?" I asked her.

"She's like, one of my best friends, why?"

"Because Joe is like In love with her, and I think it would be funny to have her prank call him one day or something." I told her.

She laughed. I remember that laugh. It could light up the whole town. I remember the day of the show, we were just about to go on stage and all of a sudden, Miley just burst out laughing. She was uncontrollable. We had to delay that show 10 minutes because she could not stop laughing. It was hilarious. Then the whole cast laughed with her. I'm pretty sure you could hear all of us in the audience.

Miley and I talked for about 15 minutes until Jennifer told us we had to audition a couple more guys.

"Miley, what's your number?" I asked her. "We should do lunch or something."

She gave me the number and I left the room. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say, that Miley and I are going to be starring together…again.


	4. Chapter 3

I headed over to see Nick's new house. Coincidentally, it was only half a mile away from mine! Nick had called me over to hear some of his songs for his band with him and his brothers. I was also so excited to tell him he got the role! I couldn't wait to spend 3 whole months together, creating the relationship that we could have had. There must be something there. I mean, what are the odds that he's starring in a movie along with a girl he went to school with. I know along the lines, something will be there. But for now, I think we are just going to be friends, as much as I hate to say it.

"Hey Miles!" Nick said as he opened the door to his house.

"Nick!" I said as I walked into stacks, and stacks of boxes.

"As you can see, we're not fully done unpacking. But we unpacked our practice room! It's great!" Nick said.

I looked around the house, it kinda looked like mine. "awesome! I want to see!"

Nick guided me to a room downstairs in his basement. We entered a room, to find Joe, playing around with his microphone, and Kevin, strumming on his guitar. The room was amazing, and you could defiantly tell that they worked so hard on this room to make it perfect. And in the corner, was their own recording studio! I meant to install one of those in my house ages ago, but never got around to it.

"Ok, Miles. We're going to play you a song that's gonna go on the album. It's great, I'm not going to lie."

Nick started to strum on his guitar, a sweet melody, then lyrics started coming.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful, in California. I've been missin' you. Its true." That was the first few lines of the song. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe it. Is it about me? I mean, it only makes sense. I left Tennessee, and moved to California. Nick plays me this song. But it can't be about me. That's impossible. I mean, we never had a real relationship. Never really friends, much until now.

"How did you like it?" Nick asked me when he finished the song.

"Wow, Nick. That's a beautiful song. Who's it about?" I asked.

"Oh..You'll never know." Nick said and smirked at me.

"Whatever," I said and playfully pushed him. "well I have some news for you Nick. Guess who's gonna be spending 3 months with me on a movie set?"

I saw his eyes widen. "I got it?"

"No. Orlando Bloom did." I said. "No! of course you did! They wanted me to tell you personally."

He got so excited. It was so obvious, but he was trying to play it cool. I was excited too. There was a kiss in this movie. I finally get what that stupid Rachel took from me, so many years ago.

I spent the rest of the day at Nick's house. I told him all the tricks about the paparazzi, and reporters, and all the hard stuff that comes with being famous. We also played basketball, whereas I failed horribly.

I left the house at around 9pm. The minute I walked in the door, my cell phone rang. It was Lesley.

"Miley! Oh my gosh! I have some Nick news for you!" She screamed as I answered. This should be good. considering I just left his house.

"Okay Lesley, tell." I said.

"So this is what happened. Today was our first day back from Spring Break, and I was looking for Nick, so I could you know, keep an eye on him for you. And he wasn't there! I asked around, and someone said he moved to LA, but it's just a rumor." She said to me.

"Okay, Lesley. That's not a rumor. I just left Nick's house."

"WHAT? Are you like…FRIENDS with him now?" she asked.

"Ya, I am actually. He played me this amazing song called Hello Beautiful, and I think it might possibly be about me!" I said to les.

Nick's POV

After Miley left my house, I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge, as Joe came down.

"Dude, you like her." He said to me.

"Who says?" I asked.

The truth was, I did like her. She had the face of a goddess, the voice of an angel. She was perfect. Just what I needed. And everyone knew that. I didn't just like her. I'm pretty sure I was falling in love with her.

"Nick, you wrote Hello Beautiful about her didn't you? I remember, you played it for us, the night Miley left!"

"Shut up Joe."

He was right. I did write it about Miley. I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world back then. Her eyes are like an ocean. You can get lost in them. Hence the line I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied; if I couldn't see those eyes. That was the first thing I ever noticed about her, was her eyes.

"Joe," I said. "I do like her. A lot, and I'm going to make her fall in love with me in these 3 months. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n oookay I was supposed to put this up yesterday, but I was tooo lazy...anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter! this is kinda a funny one. : ) so enjoy! I will get the next chapter MAYBE monday. but no promises. reviews DO help though...js.**

"Haha. His brother is in love with me?" Demi asked me.

"Yes Demi, he is. That's what Nick said. Please call him! It will be really hilarious Demi." I said to her as I threw some clothes into my suitcase.

Demi and I were going to finally prank call Joe. Over the last 2 weeks or so, I have become close with the entire family. Not just Nick. Joe is like the older brother I wish I had. When I'm bored at 2am and can't sleep I call him just for his annoyance. And when he woke up at 3am for their first radio interview, he called me and I got super mad. Considering it was the only night I had gotten a goodnights' sleep the first night since I've seen Nick again. I've been writing a song for him. But it's taken so long. It has to be perfect.

"Demi," I said, here's the number." I told her.

Demi punched the numbers into her blackberry, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Joe answered.

"Hey, Joe? Its Demi Monroe ," I said.

"Ok, Miley, real funny. HAHA, I'm laughing on the inside." Joe said.

"Ugh, fine Joe. WHATEVER. But I do have a girl here who wants to talk to you." I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh My gosh? IS THIS JOE LUCAS?" Demi screamed into the phone and I started laughing.

"Why, yes this is. Who's this?" Joe asked.

"IT'S THE DOMINOS WAITRESS. I LOVE YOU." Demi screamed.

"Ya, Joe. She's actually my cousin. You guys should come over, I'm sure she would love to meet you guys! Come on over!"

"Ya! Be there in like…10."

As Demi and I hung up the phone, we just burst out laughing. Joe, the oblivious rock star, who thought he was going to meet his very first crazy fan girl was really going to meet the girl of his dreams. He's been secretly obsessed with her for almost two years now. Wow, he was in for a surprise. And Demi, well she's never even seen a picture of Joe before. She was in for a surprise too.

"Miley, I can't believe you're leaving me!" Demi said as we waited for The Lucas' to arrive.

"Demi…I'm going to be gone a week..in New York. It's not like I'm moving to Scandinavia." I said.

"MILEY! Don't leave me."

"Okay Demi, let's get this straight, okay? Miley leave Demi for ONE WEEK. THEN Miley leave Demi for 3 months, while Miley goes out to Berkley to make movie and boy fall in love with Miley. Got it?"

She sighed. "yeah, I got it."

About 3 minutes later, we hear the door open, and Joe walks in as Demi hides. (He doesn't even bother knocking anymore)

"SO!" Joe yelled. "Where is this crazy fan girl you're having me meet, Miles?" Joe asked as he sat on my couch.

"Nice to see you too Joe. Where's Nick….AND Kevin?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you wanna see Nick. But they're recording. I have the hour off." Joe said.

"Well..I would like to introduce to you, my very good friend." I said in an announcer, type voice.

As Demi walked in, I watched Joe's face light up. He looked like a 4 year old on Christmas getting his presents from Santa. Demi's face was no different. You could tell it was love at first sight. She stopped walking, and just stared at him. For like, 2 minutes at the most they just stood there and stared at each other.

"Uhm, Hi. I'm Joe." Joe said as he stuck out his hand as he was still staring directly into her eyes.

This was obviously going nowhere, so I cut in. "Um, she doesn't do handshakes…she does hugs!" I said to Joe.

As Joe pulled Demi into a hug, which I was very surprised he would do. Considering he was still in total shock from meeting Demi. The hug even lasted long.

"So, Demi, would you like to, go out with me sometime?" Joe asked as he pulled away.

That was one thing I liked about Joe, he w as so straight forward. He just spoke his mind. When he wanted to ask a girl out, he just did it right there. If only Nick was like that.

"Yes! I would love too! How about tomorrow, Miley is leaving me for New York." She said as she gave me 'that look'.

These two were meant for each other.

Nick's POV

"Kevin! KEVIN! You owe me $20!" Joe yelled as he walked into the studio.

Kevin and I shot each other that 'Joe is crazy' look we give each other, so many times.

"Joe…What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"I was at Miley's house JUST now. Demi Monroe was there. We have a date tomorrow night." Joe said with a big fat smile on his face.

"Dude…you were at Miley's?" I asked.

"Yes, Nick. I was at you're girlfriend's house."

"She's not my girlfriend." I said as I looked at Kevin, who had a shocked expression on his face.

And she wasn't my girlfriend. But the truth was, that's what I wanted with her. A romantic relationship. I want to be able to hold her when she's sad. And have her cry into my arms. I want to kiss her when we see each other, I want to hold her hand as we go to lunch. Miley and I were thinking about possibly have us tour with her this fall. That could be my chance, If the movie plan doesn't work. But maybe we can start slow. From best friends to 'friends with benefits.' THEN to lovers. Something was going to happen in the weeks I'm alone with Miley on the movie. No brothers, no friends. Just me and Miley.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Demi's PoV

"Bye Miley." I said as I gave her a hug goodbye, as she left for New York.

"Bye Demi, I'll call you the moment I get to the hotel and you can tell me all about your date, okay?" She said to me.

I watched Miley walk onto the plane, and I drove home. I had a lot of preparing to do for my date with Joe! He has been in love with me for a while, according to Miley. Little did I know, he's gorgeous. It was so love at first sight. I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I tried dating Miley's brother Trace for a little bit, but it didn't work out. Thank god he moved out of her house, because if he didn't I would have to see him. How awkward would that be?

When I got home, I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran straight to my room.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Dems?" Dallas asked as I ran past her.

I retraced my steps back into the kitchen. "I have a date with Joe! I gotta get ready!" I said excitedly.

"Who's Joe? Is he Miley's friend? From that new band?"

"Yeah," I said. "He's drop dead gorgeous. I saw him, and I really like, couldn't speak!"

"I've seen pictures of him. You lucky girl. Now go get ready!"

I continued running upstairs, and went into my room.

"Okay, this has to be perfect. What should I wear?" I asked myself.

Over the next 2 hours, I went through almost everything in my closet. From sweats, to jeans, to skirts, to dresses, to pajama pants, to leggings, and every other clothing item you can think of.

I finally settled on Jeans and a cute tank top, with a juicy sweater, and heels. Joe said it wasn't anything fancy, so I think my outfit was good.

I checked my watch, and realized I still had 10 minutes until he was coming to pick me up. So I decided to check twitter. Of course, the first status I see is his.

'Living the Dream'

To any of his fans, that means him becoming famous. But to me, that's SO about our date, its crazy.

"DEMI! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" I heard my mom yell.

Joe's PoV

Demi walked downstairs as gorgeous as ever. I was speechless.

"Hi Joe." She said in her angelic voice.

"Hey Demi, ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded her head and walked out the door. I knew this would be a great date.

"So..where are we going?" she asked.

"Surprise."

Demi looked at me and smiled.

"So, what about Nick and Miley. They seem perfect for eachother." I said trying to spark up the conversation.

"I know what you mean. Miley talks about Nick constantly. I'm pretty sure she's in love with him." She said.

"Really? Nick does the same thing to her. Brings her up into the conversation all the time. He told me he really really likes her, but he doesn't think she likes him." I said.

"And Miley thinks it's the guy's job to ask a girl out, so she's just waiting."

"WOW. Their love life is the most confusing story." I said as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"Oh my god." Demi said. "Are you ready for your first paparazzi encounter?"

I didn't see anything.

"Joe, I don't know if you can see. But see that blob over there? Yeah, that's paparazzi. As soon as we leave this car, lights will be flashing. Are you ready?"

I gave it a thought. "Yeah." I said. "But lets give them a little treat."

I got out of the car, and slowly walked to the other side and opened Demi's door. I took her hand and helped her out of the car.

The second she got out, lights started flashing.

"Aww, Joe. You're such a gentleman." She said.

We walked into the restaurant, hand in hand. Totally ignoring the paparazzi.

By the time it was over, there were blue clouds in my eyes.

* * *

"Here we are." I said as we pulled into her driveway.

"yup." She said.

I looked at her gorgeous face, and she looked at me. Then, before I knew it, I kissed her. I thought she would pull away, but she kissed me back.

We were sitting in the car, making out for about 5 minutes until we saw a flash of light.

Paparazzi.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. cliffhanger. **

**anyway. I'm really truly a million times sorry that this took like a month to get up . but I'm such a procrastinator, and I just fell super duper bad. Hope you like this chapter. the next one will be up SOON. I promise. (:  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I woke up in my New York City hotel room. For my one day off. Demi hadn't called me about her date, which was strange. She usually would call.

I thought she might be on ichat, so I got on my computer. She wasn't on. Whatever, instead, I checked the latest gossip. Maybe some pictures from her date were on there.

I got on the gossip site I check most often, which usually post silly rumors about me. I saw a link to 'Demi's hot date'

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I saw the first picture. I couldn't believe it.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Demi's number. No answer. Seeing these pictures, I can see why she's not answering anyone. So I called Nick instead.

"Hey Miley!" Nick answered.

"Nick. Oh my gosh. Have you seen the pictures of your brother and my best friend from they're date, by any chance?"

"Miley, calm down. And no. our internet is down. Why?"

Their internet was down? I remember when Joe and I had lunch together. And he told me he figured out how to turn off the internet and how he was going to do it for an April Fool's prank.

"OH MY GOSH, NICK! They're making out in the car. Like FULL OUT MAKE OUT. I feel so embarrassed for Demi. This was just some 'scandal' that everyone was going to make a huge deal out of."

"Wow. Umm… that's actually really shocking." He said. "I'm surprise Joe kissed her before we-"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks. What was he going to say? Right before we kissed? Right before we dated? WHAT WAS IT! My heart was pounding out of my body.

"Right before we…What is it Nick?" I said to him.

"uhmm" He hesitated. "Right before we…left to shoot the movie. I thought that this would happen when we were gone." He said to cover up.

"oh..yeah. Of course." I said a little disappointed.

"You know Miley… Maybe next time… We should…umm. Supervise them. You know…So they don't…umm…Make another mistake like that...Like maybe…Go with them on their next date?" He said.

Oh my god. Did Nick just ask me out? That's what it sounded like. I've been waiting for this since 8th grade. And he finally kinda just asked me out. I stopped breathing for a second.

"Oh… you mean like a date?" I said awkwardly.

"yeah, well kinda. I mean, not REALLY a date, but I don't know. If you want to make it a date…then I guess…we could try?"

That's when I realized that in 4 days, Nick and I were going to Berkley. Was he trying to start this relationship before we were costars?

"This is getting so awkward, Nicky. Can we talk when I get home? But I have to go. I love- d talking to you and I'll see you when I get back. Bye!" I said and hung up.

I almost told Nick I loved him. That would have been terrible. But my heart was still melting. Nothing could get me off this high. This relationship is slowly making its way.

Nick's POV

Miley obviously doesn't want to date me. I could hear it in her voice. Thank God I didn't actually ask her out directly. That would of ruined our friendship.

I opened up my Mac book and saw that our internet was back. I clicked on safari, and right on the yahoo homepage the picture. My mouth hung open. This was crazy. JOE of all people. Kevin and I thought he was going to die alone.

I took a closer look at those pictures. His hand was practically up her shirt!

"Hey Nick." Joe said as he came downstairs.

"So Joe," I said. " I was going on yahoo to check my email…Do you want to explain this picture?" I asked as I showed him my screen.

I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks get red with embarrassment.

"umm…Well." He said. "I kissed her, and then things got a little out of hand. We went a litttttle to far. It's a good thing they caught us though. Then we would of done something we would of regretted."

I rolled my eyes. "Ohhh, Joe." I said.

As Joe walked away, I surfed the web a little bit. I found a new E! News video that had an old Miley interview in it for some reason. I clicked to watch;

_"So, Miley." Ryan Seacrest said. "You've been in the business for a couple months now, right?"_

_ "yes, about two months." She said._

_ "How has life changed for you?"_

_ "ummmm, haha, well…It's been a little weird, having old guys follow me and take pictures of me. But…like when I'm home, I feel really like, normal. Cause my mom can be really strict and she makes me to all these chores and stuff. HAHA. But, I also like, still crush on boys, and worry about my hair like normal 14 year olds! Haha."_

_ "Who's your crush now, Miley?"_

_ "umm. Well Zac Efron is my celebrity crush, and well. I still think about this really cute curly haired boy from my school who I used to work with a lot in the theater. Haha."_

The old interview ended.

_ "Could that Curly haired cutie be Nick Lucas from the Lucas Brothers?"_

I paused it right there as my jaw dropped. Miley used to crush on me?

**A/N WOAH THERE! I updated 2 stories in one day! Claps for meee.**


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n I FEEL TERRIBLE. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN...FOREVER. hahahaa, suuuuper short chapter.  
**

Chapter 7

Miley's PoV

I was all packed and ready for Berkley. It was only a five hour drive from Los Angeles. So Nick and I decided to make it a Road Trip.

My mom rented a van for the trip so we would have enough space.

I went out to the driveway and threw my four suitcases in the area of the van with the two separated seats so Nick and I could sit close in the way back.

I left my purse with me that were containing my essentials. Ipod, iphone, sunglasses, wallet, etc.

A few minutes later, Nick and his mom showed up. Nick only had 2 suitcases.

"Miley, honey!" Denise yelled when she saw me. I was always her favorite.

She came over to me and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear "Take care of Nick for me."

"I wouldn't worry much about that," I whispered back.

I pulled away, and turned around. Nick was saying goodbye to his brothers. I ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" I screamed as we fell.

"Hi Miley," Nick said with the air knocked out of him.

I got up and gave Joe, Kevin, and Demi hugs goodbye, and boarded the van with Nick.

"Ladies first,'' Nick said as I got in and sat on the right. Nick got in after me, and sat on the left.

"Are y'all ready?" My sister Brandi, who was driving said.

"Why yes we are, Branderz. DRIIIVE!"

Brandi started up the car, and I moved my back from the center seat, and put it on the right window. And I sat next to Nick, our arms and knees touching.

"If I fall asleep, I'd rather it be on your shoulder than than the window." I told him. But that was just an excuse to sit close.

We talked for about an hour, and then I pretended to fall asleep.

Nick's POV

Miley had been asleep for about a half hour, when her head fell to my lap. I closed my eyes and stroked her hair. She was beautiful, even when she slept. I bent down and kissed her on the side of her head.

"I think I really like you, Miley," I whispered in her ear.

About 5 minutes later, her phone started blasting one of Demi's songs. Her head slowly rose from my lap, as she looked at me and ignored the phone call.

"Good Morning, Sleepy," I said to her.

"Shut up Nick."She said to me.

"Guys, we're gonna stop here for gas. I'll be like 10 minutes." Brandi said as she got out of the car,"

This was my chance.

"SO! Miley," I said.

"SO! Nick!" she mocked.

"Anyway," I hesitated. "A few days ago, I listened to this old interview of yours, and you were saying how you had a huge crush on a 'curly haired cutie' from middle school and I was wondering i—"

Then she kissed me.

"Don't flatter yourself." Miley said as she pressed her lips against mine.

"I really like you Miley."

"I know. I heard you when I was 'sleeeeeping' by the way. Does Hello Beautiful HAPPEN to be about me?" Miley asked as she giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself."


End file.
